familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Oto, Iowa
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Woodbury |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 0.70 |area_land_km2 = 0.70 |area_water_km2 = 0 |area_total_sq_mi = 0.27 |area_land_sq_mi = 0.27 |area_water_sq_mi = 0 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 108 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 108 |population_density_km2 = 154.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 400.0 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 334 |elevation_ft = 1096 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 42 |latm = 17 |lats = 1 |latNS = N |longd = 95 |longm = 53 |longs = 39 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 51044 |area_code = 712 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 19-60240 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0459918 |website = |footnotes = }} Oto is a city in Woodbury County, Iowa, United States. It is part of the Sioux City, IA–NE–SD Metropolitan Statistical Area. The population was 108 at the 2010 census. Geography Oto is located at (42.283676, -95.894047). It is situated near the Little Sioux River. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics and Iowa Data Center}} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 108 people, 46 households, and 27 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 60 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 96.3% White, 0.9% Native American, 0.9% Asian, 0.9% from other races, and 0.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9.3% of the population. There were 46 households of which 28.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.1% were married couples living together, 15.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 41.3% were non-families. 39.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 26.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 3.07. The median age in the city was 38.5 years. 22.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25.9% were from 25 to 44; 26.9% were from 45 to 64; and 16.7% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 50.9% male and 49.1% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 145 people, 54 households, and 40 families residing in the city. The population density was 552.7 people per square mile (215.3/km²). There were 67 housing units at an average density of 255.4 per square mile (99.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.55% White, 2.76% Native American, and 0.69% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.69% of the population. There were 54 households out of which 29.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.0% were married couples living together, 14.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.9% were non-families. 24.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.69 and the average family size was 3.05. In the city the population was spread out with 29.7% under the age of 18, 6.2% from 18 to 24, 35.9% from 25 to 44, 14.5% from 45 to 64, and 13.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 101.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.2 males. The median income for a household in the city was $22,857, and the median income for a family was $24,500. Males had a median income of $21,500 versus $16,563 for females. The per capita income for the city was $9,237. There were 11.1% of families and 21.3% of the population living below the poverty line, including 23.6% of under eighteens and none of those over 64. References Category:Cities in Iowa Category:Cities in Woodbury County, Iowa Category:Sioux City metropolitan area